Schlicht
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: A birthday should not always celebrated with luxury, sometimes simple things will do. Who would have thought, from all those people who remembered and celebrated Midori Nagamasa's birthday, Matsuoka Masamune was the one who successfully taught the meaning of simplicity? [a birthday present for Midori]


_A birthday should not always celebrated with luxury, sometimes simple things will do. Who would have thought, from all those people who remembered and celebrated Midori Nagamasa's birthday, Matsuoka Masamune was the one who successfully taught the meaning of simplicity?_

.

.  
 **Disclaimer: Aoharu x Kikanjuu © NAOE  
I do not take benefit from making this fiction.  
Special for Midori Nagamasa's birthday (2016)**

.

Winter almost reached the end. However, the cold still surrounded four seasons countries; Japan was one of them. Presumably, it was not surprising that at eight o'clock at night the highway was not so crowded with the bustle of city residents who enliven the other seasons. Since winter greeted, they prefered to remain at each other's house, warmed themselves up in front of the fireplace, or simply sheltered under a thick blanket.

In one room of a small apartment not far away from the city center, a young man who ignored the cold which was creeping in through the open window, was seen sitting on the edge of the bed with his eyes focused on a calendar on the right hand—while his left hand was busy bringing a lit cigarette into his mouth, most likely in purpose to keep his body warm. 

Coarse breath from him disposed the cigarette smoke in a beat, made it to dance in the air for a moment before disappearing without a trace. Then the young man turned to stare at the window with a curtain which called him to immediately close the window—but again he ignored. Because in his mind there was only one issue which needed a completion as soon as possible.

The issue of 29th of Feburary. 

Twenty-nine February is not just a rare date that was only presented in leap years, but also a day that has been long awaited by Matsuoka Masamune. But unfortunately, when a day that only came every four years was already in sight, only anxious that lodged in his mind.

.

 **Schlicht**

.

If your heart is a volcano, how shall you expect flowers to bloom?

The adage might be appropriate to describe how Masamune current condition was. Looking for an idea to make someone happy when his heart still kept the anger and resentment toward the person, of course, almost impossible to do.

The sun had greeted the world, slowly rising from the eastern horizon to re-assume its duty to shine the galaxy. Youth with blonde hair, blue eyes as bright as cloudless summer sky and the handsome face that immediately attracted the attention of womenfolk did not close his eyes even for a moment from the night. Bags looming under his eyes showed the need for sleep, but his brain was constantly thinking endlessly, like solving problems with complex formulas, making his body could not rest.

The issue was trivial for most people, but it was complicated for Masamune.

February 29 is the date of birth of one of his acquaintances—or more accurately called an old friend, his savior, and now a rival. The question now: what to do to welcome the day which was only come in the leap year? Celebrate it, just say congratulations, or just let it pass without doing anything? the whole night was not enough to make a decision. 

In his heart there was still a raging fury when he remembered Midori Nagamasa's name, but the longing would not leave him alone as well. Internal conflicts did not help him even a bit.

 _ **knock knock knock**_

His apartment door was knocked, waking Masamune up of his reverie. Putting a calendar on the nightstand near the bed, he staggered toward the front door to open it. 

"Good morning, Matsuoka-san!" 

Tachibana Hotaru, a cheerful girl who for months he had mistaken as a boy greeted him with a smile on her lips.

Either because the warm feeling of sunlight on the skin, or the cool blowing air, or perhaps because of a greeting from Hotaru, suddenly an idea just popped into his mind.

"Hotaru, give me Fujimoto Takatora's phone number!"

.

. 

A day that had been awaited by the young man who worked as a host at one of the host club in the town, had finally came. Masamune was now standing in front of a door of Midori Nagamasa's residence. A key he held tightly in his right hand, while his left hand carrying a large bag. There, he never thought that borrowing a spare key from Fujimoto Takatora would be so easy. There was no debate, no suspicion, the key easily he got.

After taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart, Masamune opened the door by using the key in his hand. Then he stepped into the room; everything he did with a slow-paced. According to the information he got, Midori was currently working in a hospital as a normal day care, and would be back at nine tonight. That was why Masamune was bold enough to creep in.

His eyes drifted to the rest of the living room, so neat and clean, and fragrant. Masamune amazed, but not surprised, because he already knew the habits of the pediatrician—at least when they were still attending high school.

Having closed the door and locked it from the inside, Masamune started to execute his plan.  
Tearing down a large bag that he'd been carrying on his left hand. A large box he put on the table, then the other equipment would be prepared as well. He would complete his mission before sunset, then he would leave before Midori back. Thus he could celebrate Midori's birthday without having to meet him. Midori also wouldn't know who was celebrating his birthday, because Masamune would not leave any trail related to his presence.

But sometimes plans could not run as smooth as expected.

Because the moment when Masamune was busy clearing the room from all the equipment he carried, the sound of an opened door made a frenzy.

.

.

Midori Nagamasa now standing in front of Hoshishiro Hospital, ready to leave. A large bag seen in each hand, which was full with gifts given by acquaintances in the hospital. The staff who he knew had also arranged his schedule until Midori could leave the hospital two hours earlier than usual days. It seems like such a sweet treatment was well-earned by the good doctor—at least that was embedded in the minds of most of the hospital staff, including Fujimoto Takatora and Akabane Ichi.

"Midori-san!" 

"Midori-sensei!"

The man turned around when two familiar voices called out his name. Glancing back, he saw Ichi and Fujimoto waved at him.

"Enjoy the rest of the day-ssu!" Said Fujimoto, his trademark broad smile adorned his visage. 

Then came Ichi grumbled because she didn't get permission to go home early so she did not get a chance to accompany Midori having his dinner. Responded by Fujimoto, then there was a small-scale war between the two of them.

Midori just chuckled as he waved to both of them, before stepping into the parking lot to get into his car.

The doctor could not help but wondering about what was so special about a birthday. Everyone treated him with so nicely, with a portion which was much larger than usual. Receiving so many words and gifts, he did not like it that much, but there was nothing he could do but to accept it all with a smile and reply with a thank you. Apparently the opportunity to leave earlier he utilized as well as possible to avoid all hospital staff.

When he arrived at his house and ready to step inside, he heard a faint sound from within. Suspicious, because the one who usually trespassing into his residence was Fujimoto and now the young man was still in the hospital. Although he knew there was something suspicious inside, he opened the door calmly and quietly.

As soon as he entered his house, flickering light visible from the living room. Looked like a light produced by fire. Fire? Midori quickly put down the bags and then hurried into the living room. His pupils shrink when he looked at a lighted candle on the table, illuminating a small cake and some kind of foods in the vicinity. 

A birthday surprise, it seemed.

A thin smile spread across his lips when a name flashed through his mind. Eyes glanced across the room, looking for a place where the "actor" was hiding. 

"It's a tremendous surprise," said Midori as he claped his hands. He walked to the kitchen where the door was open.

"You should not be hiding like that ..." Midori pulled the handle of the kitchen door and found someone hiding behind it. "... Masamune."

Although in the dark, Midori could see a mixed expression between surprise and fear looming perfectly on the young man's countenance.

Frantically, Masamune trying to quibble. "M-midori-san, I don't—"

But it seemed that Midori did not give him a chance to argue because before Masamune could finish his sentence, Midori grasped the young man's wrist tightly and made him grimace, then pulled him into the living room. Pulse that was beating fast in Masamune wrist, could Midori feel and it made him grin with satisfaction.

They both now stood in front of the table which Masamune had decorated in such a way. A small cake with a small candle stuck in it but not yet lit, with some foods that round.

"You prepared all of this, Masamune?" A question that actually he already knew the answer, he gave the young man that tried to pull his hand away from Midori's tight grip.

Masamune did not prepare any reason to quibble, because he thought his plan would run smoothly. He did not prepare anything in case the plan was not working as it should.

Too long pause for stringing words, apparently drained Midori's patience. In one beat, Midori pushed Masamune to the nearest wall, causing the young man's back collided with the cold wall, causing an electric sensation ran through his spine.

"Masamune ..." Midori pressed himself against Masamune who tried to refrain from grimacing in pain. "Answer my question," he whispered in a low and full command voice.

With all the courage left, Masamune opened his mouth to answer, "Y-yes, I prepared... everything, M-midori-san."

Even in the dark, Masamune could see Midori's lips arched, either a smirk or a smile, he wasn't sure.

Although the main focus of this celebration should be the cake and foods on the table, but apparently the presence of Masamune was much more interesting than it all. The gifts he received from his colleagues in the hospital he let neglected near the entrance. Midori knew very well how much traumas he had given to Masamune to the point to in order to meet Midori's eyes, Masamune needed great courage. Midori remembered well how he often hurt Masamune intentionally for the purposes in which he would not dismantle before the time come.

Masamune's courage to come to his residence, his sincere intention to celebrate the birthday of someone who had betrayed him, more or less managed to touch the deepest part within Midori Nagamasa. Call him a sadist who enjoyed torturing others, still he was a human being who had feelings. Not that he would immediately stop his game and his role in Masamune's life, but let today he separate himself from all customs.

Although the light switch was located so close to be able to be reached from where he stood, Midori had no intention to press it. Candle light that illuminated Masamune's face made him look more attractive in Midori's eyes.

For Midori, birthdays never felt as fun as this.  
For Masamune, celebrating someone's birthday never felt as frightening as this.

"Isn't there something you should say when celebrating someone's birthday?" Asked Midori, while moving his face closer to Masamune's, close enough for every breath Midori exhaled could Masamune feel sweeping the surface of his skin.

At first Masamune didn't capture Midori's intention, or rather he was too panicked at the treatment Midori gave until he could not think clearly.

With Midori's face so close to his, and the grip on his wrist tightened, Masamune closed his eyes tightly and spoke a sentence spontaneously,

"Happy birthday, Midori-san."

His expression, his voice, his courage, Midori loved everything. A smile spread across the doctor's lips, unfortunately Masamune could not see this smile since he closed his eyes. 

"Thank you, Masamune."

Masamune's eyes opened wide in surprise. Could he misheard it? Could he imagine things that his brain began to create a scenario in which he heard Midori thanked him?. Have not had time to think further, he found Midori's face getting closer—eliminating the distance.

When both lips almost touching, Midori could felt Masamune's body trembled in fear.

Still keeping a faint smile on his lips, in one swift motion Midori kissed Masamune's forehead as he released his grip on Masamune's wrist then intertwined their fingers.

A birthday should not always celebrated with luxury, sometimes simple things will do.

Masamune's presence, the cake and dinner he prepared, his courage, his sincere intention, birthday greeting from him, everything was so simple. 

And Midori now realized that happiness was simple,

just like how Masamune loved him and missed him simply.

.

.

.

 **~ FIN  
A / N:**

Happy birthday, Midori Nagamasa!

Hope you guys enjoy the story.

February 29, 2016,  
Cerulean Canary.


End file.
